


Thunderstorms

by SparklesWrites



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!”<br/>There are times and places to stop and feel the rain, however, best not to stop in the middle of a Thunderstorm of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willow_River](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/gifts).



> This was written for a tumblr meme, originally posted at twinien.tumblr.com/post/142669294264  
> Since not everyone is on tumblr, I post it here.
> 
> Shout out to Willow who helped with editing and flow! Couldn't have done it without you!

“We have to get inside the bar!” Thog hollers to the party who trail behind him, all of them attempting to cover their heads from the rain.

The wind doesn’t howl, it screams in agony, and the rain doesn’t fall it is driven, hard, merciless, with the desire to cut skin. The trees do not sway as the rest of the group run by them, they creak, bend and moan as their fine limbs are yanked from side to side.

“Haven’t had a rainstorm like this in a year or two!” Kyr shouts making it inside. He removes his cape from the soaked Inien and Gregor who’d hid under the engineers cape as they ran for the bar. “Huh, that’s strange.” He flips through his book and scribbles down some notes. “It’s several weeks early according to my notes.” He lets out a hum while becoming far too invested in the book.

Markus and Ashe were trailing further behind the rest of the group. They’re shuffling quickly though Ashe tends to slow, causing Markus’ irritation to grow every time Ashe tells him she doesn’t need his cape. She finally slips out and lets the rain hit her. Markus stares in disbelief.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!” He yelps over the sound of the rain furiously hitting his cape. His face turns towards the bar seeing Inien waving them in. He could see she was shouting at him but alas, he hears nothing over the thunder. He turns back to Ashe and furrows his brows as she tips her head back arms outstretched. “Ashe come on! You’re going to get a cold if you stand out here any longer! The winds are horrible! What’s the hold up!?”

“It reminds me of home.” She grins up at the sky and allows herself to take a moment, breathe in and out the smell. Crisp, and clean… it fills her with joy. Joy she hasn’t felt in awhile, especially when she thinks about home, or rather the home she once had in Meathe. The rain stains her cheeks with a force that slowly dies.

Markus tilts his head as she says those words, he doesn’t hear them per say but he does read the words from her lips. He stops trying to harass her to get her to follow, instead he stays, his cape over his head as he watches and waits.

Ashe turns her head and flashes Markus a smile as lightning illuminates the darkening sky. She runs her hand through her fully soaked head, her hair laying flat as it possibly can. She wanders over to where Markus stands and leads the way back to the bar. Markus lays a hand on her back making sure she doesn’t stop.

Once inside the sanctuary of the bar, Ashe wrings her hair out as best as she can, hurrying over to the blankets Thog had pulled out from under the counter. Markus follows suit, his boots make a wet squishing noise with each step he makes. He grimaces at the sound and with a snap of his fingers and a flash of purple smoke he emerges from the cloud fully dry. Inien and Thog both roll their eyes at him.

“Must be nice to have magic that’s useful, Markus!” Inien grumbles, Markus just gives her a smile and shrugs. Thog makes a noise in agreement.

Soon enough everyone finally dries off, though it takes both Markus and Ashe to get Kyr to focus long enough on something other than his notes to get him out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. Ashe finally plops down on the bar stool next to Markus.

“Hey.” Ashe says quietly trying to grab Markus’ attention from the book he was reading.

“Hey.” He takes a moment and sets the book down giving her a smile. Ashe blinks as she clears her throat, her attention going to the counter her hands are on.

“I kind of… want to thank you for earlier,” She starts off. Markus tilts his head as she continues. “I haven’t had the chance to get caught up in a storm like that in a while, and you had every right to just leave me and get inside the bar…” She pauses and furrows her brow. “You didn’t though. You waited, and I want to thank you.”

Markus closes his book, his hands folding together as he waits for a moment. He gives a little chuckle and lifts a brow.

“Did you really think I was going to let you stay out by yourself?”

“Well I mea-”

“You could have been hit by lightning, or a tree could have fallen.” Markus dramatically adds only to get Ashe to laugh in response.

“Right, right, so you stood out there to be my lightning rod is what you’re saying.”

“If you want to look at it that way, sure!”

“Well then, thank you for that. I think.” Ashe leans her head against Markus’ shoulder. He slowly takes the chance to give her a hug.

“You really seemed like you needed it, so of course I’m going to be there for you.” Markus mumbles pulling from the hug.

“Thanks Markus.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
